DBZ: The Riku Saga
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: This is a sort of crossover, but with the same show. This takes place 5 years before Trunks summoned Shenron in DBXV. Riku, in a scroll timeline, had her brother taken away from her from a threat in her timeline. Trunks goes forward in a scroll to Riku's timeline, and helps her get her brother back. Rated T for some minor cussing and minor violence.


**Hey guys! One heads up, this is a story about one of my characters (Riku). Hint: Story is in chapters. And yes, this is going to be a story where Trunks comes through a scroll like in DBXV.  
Here we go!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: The Return of Kastelle_**

Riku is a half saiyan at the age of 14. Her mother and father died, leaving her to protect her little brother Gotu, and the Earth. A new threat was coming closer to Earth in a matter of hours. What was the threat, Riku would soon find out.

* * *

 _ **Space; 100 miles away from Earth**_

'Sire, how long will it take us to find her.' Corona, one of the lord's servants asked him.

'Corona, why ask me this. Two hours, then when we get there, capture her and her brother, make them join us. Make them pay for what their parents did to us, locking us in a cell. Well, why don't we show those two that we can do the same thing to them as well.' The lord ordered.

'Yes, Lord Kastelle.'

* * *

 _ **Earth; 2 hours after school let out**_

Riku was in her room, studying for a big exam she had. She heard crashing coming from the living room, so she spun her chair around and ran out her bedroom door. She stood there, seeing a female in armor, holding Gotu in one hand.

'Yah!' Riku yelled as she rushed up to the woman, going for a punch. The woman caught the punch in her palm and slung Riku into her TV.

'Riku!' Gotu yelled, wiggling around trying to get out of the woman's hold. Riku rushed her again, but this time the girl dodged, making Riku fly into the wall. Riku got out of the wall, holding onto her right arm, wincing in pain.

'Let my brother go!' Riku said as blood started to run down her forehead.

'Let me explain something to you first Saiyan hybrid.' The woman grinned at the site of Riku being in pain.

'How did you-'

'I can tell by your power level, and your hair.' The woman replied.

'Now let me explain. Your mother and father as locked my lord, Lord Kastelle away some years ago. And now, he wants revenge. After he heard that they both died, he wants revenge by killing you and your little brother.'

'I would never let anyone hurt Gotu. So I suggest you leave, now.'

'Leave, why didn't you say so?' The woman said sarcastically, vanishing out of site from Riku, Gotu nowhere in site.

'Gotu-' Riku said, passing out in exhaustion.

* * *

 _ **DBXV; before Trunks summoned Shenron (5 years)**_

'Supreme Kai of Time, there's a distortion in this scroll.' Trunks said, holding a scroll.

'You up for the challenge Trunks?' Supreme Kai of Time asked.

'Yes.' Trunks replied.

'Alright, be careful.'

* * *

 ** _Mount Pouz; Riku's Timeline_**

Trunks didn't expect to land on Mount Pouz, so he saw a nice two story log house. He felt a power level, almost as high as his in the house. He gulped, than walked towards the house. He knocked on the door.

'Y-yes, what is it?' Riku asked, holding her right arm like she was attacked.

'My name's Trunks, and are you okay?' Trunks asked in a calm manner.

'Ya I'm,' Riku paused and held back crying. 'I-I'm fine.'

'If you don't mind me asking, what happened to the place?' Trunks questioned.

'Well, you might not believe me- hey is that a Capsule Corp logo?' Riku asked, pointing to the logo on Trunks' jacket.

'Yes, but first, answer my question.'

'Alright, come on in and we'll talk.'

Riku had thoughts.

'So, what happened, isn't as simple as a robbery or anything like that. The only thing that got robbed, was my-' Riku paused and started crying.

'My brother, my brother got stolen by some other Saiyan, a full blooded one. Now I don't know where he is, or if he's safe.'

'Wait, so you're a Saiyan too?' Trunks asked.

'Y-yes, I am. Oh I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Riku.'

'My name is Trunks, and I wouldn't mind helping you find your brother.' Trunks replied.

'Y-you really would-' Riku jumped as Kastelle appeared in front of them. Trunks caught Riku as she was about to fall out of her seat.

'I haven't seen you in a while, **_Riku_**. Maybe since you were two, not even three.' Kastelle said in a deep voice.

'Where's my brother-' Riku paused as she winced at the pain in her arm. Trunks held Riku with one arm, helping her to stand.

'Do you not know who you're speaking with girl? I'm Lord Kastelle, son of Lord Frieza.'

'You. You had that Saiyan woman comes into my home and take my brother. I'll make you pay!' Riku said as she rushed at Kastelle, throwing a flurry of punches. Kastelle dodged all of them, slinging Riku close to Trunks' side.

'Wait, Frieza had a son?!' Trunks questioned.

'Yes, and I'm it.' Kastelle smirked.

* * *

 ** _Who was this guy that Riku just met? Or, who was this girl that Trunks just met. Did the girl have anything in common with Goku? Find out next chapter of The Riku Saga!_**


End file.
